hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dustpelts
Leave your message here!! I don't know why I was blocked either. Sandstar is blocked right now too!! The battle can't happen until she is unblocked.Dustpelt 17:09, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I will be on tommorow can the battle be then Sandstar is unblocked now! Deputy of StarClan 00:43, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Let's RP!! By the way, if you want Dustpelt to visit the dark forest, Darkpaw will have to take you there!---Daughter of Scourge-- Thanks Dark and Dust!!!! :D-$@nd$+@r Hello? Dust, I was never the Med.Cat apprentice! It was Tigercloud, who vanished! Please change it, cause it's fake. What do you mean? Deputy of StarClan 23:12, August 2, 2010 (UTC) G2G Bye!! Deputy of StarClan 00:42, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Ask darkcloud! She was Tigercloud unti she stopped using it, and she started out as Tigercloud! And see ya. RAWR! I WAS NEVAH THE MEDCATAPP! It is just in my story ok!! Deputy of StarClan 23:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ............................................................Rawr. EarthClan was driven out? By who? Form Peacesign By a group of rouges that Hollyleaf knows!! Deputy of StarClan 01:10, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you can change the background on my user page. And I'd also like to join ShadowClan, if that's okay. I'm not quite sure where to join though. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 08:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok if you want to join ShadowClan talk to Peacesign about that. To join go to ShadowClan JoinHere you can type it into the sidebar. Deputy of StarClan 11:49, August 8, 2010 (UTC) What do you think of this pic of Lightkit???? I don't remeber how I requested the bages. Tigercloud was simply my old username. Imade a new one to match my main carrie,like everyone else.---Daughter of Scourge-- Hey dust, what do you think of Lightkit's warrior name being Lightwing??? Here's just what she'll look like as a warrior, but were not actually gonna use this. I don't think Lightwing sounds right. What about Lightfur??? Deputy of StarClan 22:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I didnt think it sounded that good either 0_o But Lightfur is a LOT better![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan OMGC!!!!!!!!!!!!(O my Graham Crackers) THAT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! 19:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) O my Graham crackers? XDDDDD And Thankies![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan I say that instead of crusing or swearing. Everyone else at ny school and in the nighborhood does it too. It's pretty funny when someone who doesn't know what t means comes along.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! XD I can imagine![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Dark forest story Nice story. I just read it. [[User:Peacesign|'Feathercloud']]Medicine cat of ShadowClan Thanks! Deputy of StarClan 00:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WOULD HAVE DONE!!!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Glad that you like it!!!! Deputy of StarClan 00:45, August 10, 2010 (UTC) DeathClan is mosly made upp of girls becuse you are like the only dude on this site. XD! But i will add plenty of toms.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! How about a tom named Fang???[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Good idea!!! Deputy of StarClan 16:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thankies :)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Welcome! Deputy of StarClan 16:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm not in charge of ThunderClan.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Holly needs to tell us whats going on with Thunderclan, or im deleteing everything having to do with it!!!!!!!![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan New Stories Ideas If you have an idea what I could do for my next story please put it here!!!!!!!!! Hmm... How about a story about your apprenticeship??? It could include your first battle, Apprentice training, and your sister![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan I am writing that story now!!!!!!!! Where? Where is the timezones page? I can't find it. Skydragon It is under the Other Pages on the side bar. Dustpelt 00:32, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Ideas For New Stories!!!!!!!!!! If you have an idea for a story I could write put your idea here!!!!! 1. Dustpelt 's first day as deputy, and there can be some kind of trouble. 2. When Dustpelt is leading a patrol, they get into a agrument with another clan 's patrol 3. A agrument between the leaders at a gathering. (Hope that helps) Thanks for ideas Peace I stop taking ideas on Friday! What idea are you going to use? I'm not sure I have been busy this week. School just started again. Dustpelt 00:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Mine too. Cool did Icestorm join ShadowClan? Dustpelt 00:45, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I made a new friend, and she is also a warriors fan, and my best friend just began reading Into the Wild. No. When she was in here before, I asked to, She said yes, but then she got blocked. Shes unblocked now. Dustpelt 00:48, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Any more story ideas not to be mean but your other ideas didn't apeal to me. Dustpelt 01:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I have a few more 1. Dustpelt(as a warrior) Has to help the Med.cat 2. An other clan attacks StarClan 3. You or your clan find straving and lost kits in the forest 4. Dustpelt gets caught by Twolegs 5. He gets chased by dogs, foxes, or badgers. I LOVE your 4th idea that will be my next story!!!!!!!!!!! Dustpelt 01:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Leader Hey Dustpelt,if you want to be the leader of DustClan on Shadeflower Wik,then go ahead and put your description on the page.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 20:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks you can be my deputy if you want! Dustpelt 20:21, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok,thanks.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 20:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, not yet. I'm actually re-thinking, because I'm not sure if I'm going to be that active. 01:03, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Join anyway we need all the users we can get. Dustpelt 01:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC Do you sitll wnat to join ShadowClan, Icestorm?[[User:Peacesign|'Feathercloud']]Medicine cat of ShadowClan Re:Signature I do not know how.But like I said,there is a user named Clarrissa koins that can make you one.Just drop her a message and she would be happy to make one.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 19:51, September 7, 2010 (UTC)